criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Free of Charge
Free of Charge is a case in Criminal Case: The Conspiracy of Cold War, that is featured as a first case of The Conspiracy of Cold War. It takes place is State Capitol as a first case of the district and season. Plot In the morning of the year 1962, a new recruit arrived in the city of San Ignopolis where is welcomed by Unit Chief of San Ignopolis Secret Unit and one of the player's partners, Nicoletta Stark who lead the way to the station. Inside the station after the player meet Chief Gerald Samuel they were informed by a local officer that convict John South Senior tries to escape the prison. While heading to the prison Nicoletta explained the player that John South was a double agent who used to steal secret documents of Federal Bureau of Investigation and giving them to Soviets before he got caught stealing the nuclear bomb researched in January 1945. Inside the prison they discovered his body, stabbed ten times. Right after finding the body, the team went to speak with prison warden Selena Woodland, to warn her about the killer in the facility. Soon after the team found enough reasons to suspect victim's cellmate Benedict Armstrong and federal agent Bucky Johnson. After the autopsy, Coroner Natalia Krause informed the player that she didn't found anything on the body but that lack of missing evidence clearly means that the killer is a pro and with the access to the prison facility. Later on, the team back tot he station to recap the case when they found that office of the prison warden has been demolished. They quickly discovered that one of the prisoners, Maria Black, demolished the office but also that the victim held a connections with a Cuban illegal immigrant Marcos Lopez. After the player discovered that Agent Johnson wanted to bail the victim out of the prison the team interrogated him again. He said that he indeed wanted his out, but just to as a sacrificing sheep on a top classified mission in Cambodia. After analyzes of a secret video created by Selena the player and Nicoletta went to speak to her again. Selena said that she and a victim were in a secret relationship but that some prisoners found about it and that she blamed the victim that she even tortured him. Mid-investigating, the team received a telegram from the killer, in which was a threat that they kidnapped Agent Johnson and if they don't drop the investigation he will be dead. The team knew that they can't just forget about everything and they continued investigation where they found that Marcos had a plan to blow up the prison from inside, causing him to be arrested for attempting terrorism. Also, the team discovered that the victim and Benedict had a fight about the soap for which he said that is his lucky one and that the victim shouldn't have to stole it. But also that Maria was once assaulted by the victim and that she hated him from the button of her heart. With the last evidence collected, the player was ready to make a first arrest and together with Nicoletta arrested prison warden Selena. Upon admitting that she killed John, she said that he deserved everything and that she would kill him again if she has a chance. She explained the team that she overheard his conversation with one of the guards about the prison uprising and that she couldn't just let all political enemies to escape the prison so she fired the guard and for the head prepared a death sentence . Continuing to explain, she said that she used her bayonet that he grandfather used in first world war and with whole family pride approached his cell and stabbed him ten times, even if already third was deadly. Nicolleta also demanded a location of agent Johnson, but she just said that his time is up. Judge Horatio Freeman sentenced her to 15 years in jail. After the team back from a trial, officer Louis Castletown told the the player that after the arrest of a prison warden facility is unprotected and prisoners started to riot. Upon hearing the news, the player and Nicoletta to Louis and the player to go to the prison in hope to stop rioters where after searching the scene they discovered that one of the guards helped couple of prisoners to escape. After analyzes of the secret documents, the player had the name of the guard who helped the prisoners and he was Benjamin Wilson, that they went to arrest of the spot. He said that he just received a big amount of money in an envelope together with a letter that says that he just need to release couple of prisoners. He also said that he had a list who actually needed to release in the warden's. The team back to the office of a prison warden where the discovered a torn list full of names. The team gave them to their criminal profiler Maria Lowe who discovered that between couple of small prisoners Benjamin also released Marcos, Selena and also couple of very dangerous political enemies including head of the soviet spy group in USA Brave Bear. The team went to Chief Samuel to tell him about the events who was furious because his unit let that to happen and demanded from both player and Louis to fix the problem as fast as possible. Also he told the player to take officer Louis and meet a new prison warden, Frank Bannister who was ready to take a challenge and restore discipline in the political prison of San Ignopolis. But before the team left he asked then if they could find his baton. After sapping through prison they successfully tracked down his baton, but they also discovered a plan of the prison with marked "X". After the team approached the location they discovered that Selena there locked up agent Bucky Johnson who thanked the player for saving him before leaving the facility. After the events the team needed to reorganize the unit and start to search the city to find all dangerous criminals that escaped. While organizing the patrol unit, Louis entered the station telling the team that they received a tip about the prisoners lurking around the marketplace. Summary 'Victim' *'John South Senior' (Stabbed to death inside his cell) 'Murder Weapon' *'Bayonet' 'Killer' *'Selena Woodland' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer knows Spanish. *The Killer has access to the prison facility. *The Killer smokes hand-rolled cigarettes *The Killer wears blue. *The Killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Cell (Result: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Baton) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) *Examine Baton (Result: S WOODLAND; New Suspect: Selena Woodland) *Inform Selena Woodland about the killer in the facility (New Crime Scene: Prison Washroom) *Investigate Prison Washroom (Clues: Faded Fabric, Wallet) *Examine Faded Fabric (Result: Prison numbers; New Suspect: Benedict Armstrong) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Bucky Johnson) *Question Benedict Armstrong about the victim (Prerequisite: Prison numbers recovered) *Give back wallet to Bucky Johnson (Prerequisite: ID Card found) *Analyze Threat (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Spanish) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has access to the prison facility) *Go to the chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Warden's Office (Clues: Faded Paper, Trashbag; New Suspect: Maria Black) *Ask Maria Black how she escaped her cell (Profile Updated: Maria has access to the prison facility) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Immigrant's Papers; New Suspect: Marcos Lopez) *Examine Trashbag (Result: Bloody Cigarette) *Question Marcos Lopez about his entering in the USA (Profile Updated: Marcos speaks Spanish) *Analyze Bloody Cigarette (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer smokes hand-crafted cigarettes; Profile Updated: Marcos smokes hand crafted cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Showers) *Investigate Showers (Clues: Briefcase, Broken Camera) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Legal Document) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) *Analyze Legal Document (03:00:00) *Analyze Camera (12:00:00) *Ask Agent Johnson why he wanted to bail the victim out of the prison (Profile Updated: Bucky speaks Spanish, has access to the prison facility and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) *Question Selena about her tortures (Profile Updated: Selena speaks Spanish, has access to the prison facility and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) *Go to the chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Warden's Table (Clues: Torn blueprint, Pile of documents, Faded paper) *Examine Torn blueprint (Result. Blueprint of the prison) *Examine Pile of documents (Result: Report of the fight) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Warden's report) *Arrest Marcos for the terrorism (Profile Updated: Marcos knows Spanish) *Question Benedict about the fight (Profile Updated: Benedict speaks Spanish, has access to the prison facility and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) *Analyze Warden't report (12:00:00) *Ask Maria about her suing the victim (Profile Updated: speaks Spanish, has access to the prison facility, smokes hand-rolled cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Bunk Bed) *Investigate Bunk Bed (Clues: Pillow, Handcuffs) *Examine Pillow (Result: Bayonet) *Examine Handcuffs (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze *Analyze *Arrest The Killer! *Move to It's Just a Beginning... 1! (1 star) It's Just a Beginning... 1 *Investigate Prison Cell (Clues: Keys) *Examine Keys (Result: Note) *Examine Note (Result: Text) *Arrest Benjamin Wilson for helping the prisoners to escape! (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Warden's Office (Clues: Torn List) *Examine Torn List (Result: List) *Analyze List (03:00:00) *Inform Chief Samuel about the list *Meet prison warden Frank Bannister (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Showers (Clues: Faded Paper, Baton) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Map) *Rescue Agent Bucky Johnson (Reward: FBI badge) *Mov on to the next case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of TCoCW Category:State Capitol